Winter Snowford
Winter Snowford, a new addition to the fairytale world, is destined to be the next Snow-White from Snow-White and Rose-Red. Happy to do his part in the story but worried that others in his fairytale won't want to, Winter stands as a Royal, simply because he wants to go through with his destiny. However, he doesn't mind not having a story, as long as he doesn't poof. Character Personality *money where your mouth is *hearts do not belong on sleeves *and they should not be bleeding *charismatic *calculating *it's so people will like him y'know, your life is easier if everyone around you thinks you're a good upstanding young man *very salty deep down *suppressed anger about destiny messing up his life *has outbursts at times, can get physically violent but not towards other people *just trying really hard okay *wants nice friends with big smart brain *not really sure what's gonna happen to him and actually kind of very scared Appearance Dark hair, blue eyes, pale boy. Handsome. Smooth jawline. Bleached his hair blonde for two years but gave it up on account of he doesn't think destiny matters any more so he doesn't have to be fair haired. 5'11. Fairy tale – Snow-White and Rose-Red How the Story Goes Something about two girls and a bear and a dwarf. And a brother for some reason but whatever. How does Winter come into it? Relationships Family Clarice Candy Redmond He thinks she complains too much about things she can't actually change, but she's smart, has good intentions and is generally somewhat pleasant to have around. Winter found it hard to accept that he had a biological sibling but he's past that now and he's really quite comfortable and natural around her now. The Snowfords Friends Pet Unnamed Doggo Like?? Extremely big Samoyed, super cute and floofy. Romance Nick the bear man uwu His destined husband. He...he's not in love with him, and Nicholas isn't in love with Winter. The plan initially seemed quite nice, it was to get platonically married for story reasons (with a small hope that they'd fall for each other during the tale), coinhabit the awesome castle that Nick is heir to, and adopt a nice little heir and raise them together. They were gonna live a comfortable life together and that would've been that had Raven not gone off and made life difficult for everyone around her. Now they're not entirely sure whether they should go through with that plan, despite it sounding very nice and soft. Various people Winter likes to go on dates and see people and eat good food so like if your oc ALSO likes to go on dates and see people and eat good food you could totally hit me the heck up. Enemies Outfits Trivia *random facts Quotes * Gallery Old art Winterthebae.png|The first art of this cutie WinterSnowfordSignatureRoyals.png|Signature-Royals WinterSnowfordGettingFairest.png|Getting Fairest WinterSnowfordLegacyDay.png|Legacy Day Femwinterbaby.png|fem!Winter baby WinterSnowfordHattasticTeaParty.png|Hat-Tastic Tea Party WinterSnowfordBirthdayBall.png|Birthday Ball Chibiwinterissad.png|I'm sorry Winter. I didn't mean to make you cry Art by Other People WinterSnowfordFArt.png|by Rudino! Happy bday tay 2.png|Kyooooot Winter bab w/ his pretty little sister by Zena New Art Category:Royals Category:Males Category:Snow-White and Rose-Red Category:Taylor's Stuffs